1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for blocking outflow of a fluid for a washing machine, and more particularly to a structure for blocking outflow of a fluid for a washing machine to prevent the fluid generated from a washing tub from flowing to a detergent supply unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus for washing laundry contained in a washing tub using action of wash water supplied to the inside of the washing tub and detergent through washing, rinsing, and dehydrating operations.
In the case that detergent is directly poured into a washing tub of a conventional washing machine, it is difficult to supply a proper quantity of the detergent and the laundry may be discolored. Accordingly, a separate detergent supply unit is installed on the upper part of a cabinet of the washing machine.
A water supply bellows for connecting an outlet of the detergent supply unit and a water supply hole of the washing tub is installed, and the detergent and the wash water are introduced into the washing tub through the water supply bellows.
In a washing operation, foam generated from the washing tub of the conventional washing machine flows to the detergent supply unit through the water supply bellows connected to the washing tub, thereby contaminating the detergent supply unit.
Further, in a boiling or drying operation, steam generated from the washing tub is directly discharged from the water supply hole of the washing tub to the outside of the washing machine through the water supply bellows, thereby raising the temperature of the detergent supply unit to cause burns, or being condensed to corrode neighboring elements.
In order to block outflow of the steam, the water supply bellows may be designed such that the bellows is multiply bent or water is always gathered in a U-shaped portion of the water supply bellows. However, when the water gathered in the water supply bellows flows to the washing tub due to the movement of the washing tub, it is impossible to prevent the outflow of the steam.